


Supernatural Drabbles #1

by IsleFlightlessBirds



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleFlightlessBirds/pseuds/IsleFlightlessBirds
Summary: First Supernatural drabble!!Hurt!Sam, Worried!Dean, Guilty!CastielDEATHFICSam and Dean are hunting vampires when Sam makes a deadly mistake.





	Supernatural Drabbles #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on a03. please dont be hateful!

Dean let out a panicked gasp, "No, no, no, Sam! Get up!" 

Sam's response was a low gurgling noise, followed by blood leaking out of his mouth. 

"Come on Sammy! You promised me! You promised me that you would be okay!"

The blood was escaping the youngest Winchester to quickly, Dean could see that. It flowed like a river out of the wound on Sam's neck. It dripped down his side, slowing tainting the pureness of the snow. 

Sam gave a weak smile, his eyes were clouded over and flannel shirt stained crimson. He let out a weak cough, and placed his hand on Dean's chest. 

"You're going to be fine, Sammy, I promise. Just a few more minutes, and Cas will be back, okay?"

Sam looked to the side, where Lucifer stood. The fallen archangel was cruelly smiling at him. 

"You know this isn't real, right Sam? You are still in the cage, with me, alone." He stepped forward and shoved the knife in Sam's throat deeper, causing Sam to groan at the immense amount of pain. 

Sam's eyes fluttered back to Dean, who was not faring well, he was placing pressure on the wound on Sam's leg, trying to stop at least one source of blood. The cold had seeped into Sam's body, making him sluggish and tired. His hand found Dean's shoulder, which he grasped like a lifeline. Dean felt his brothers hold on his shoulder get weaker as the seconds ticked by. 

"Dang it, Cas. Hurry up, please!" Dean muttered, the snow around them falling harder, coating the brothers in a blanket of cold. Cas had gone to find something to help Sam, as his grace was diminished from the fight with Metatron. 

A feeling of peace washed over Sam as he laid his head down onto the snow. The pain in his neck faded away into discomfort, and all he wanted was the knife out of his body. 

He weakly reached his hands to his neck, and grasped the knife.

Dean realized what Sam was doing a second to late, as Sam had ripped the knife from his flesh, and now had went limp with a smile on his face. Warm blood begin to flood out of the wound, coating Dean in a sickly red. The metallic scent of blood coursed through the older brother's nose.

Dean was in shock as he felt for a pulse, but deep down, he knew he wouldn't find one. He searched for one for 5 minutes before realizing he had lost his brother, again. He set his head down on Sam's chest and cried. He cried for the cruelness of this world, he cried for his mom, he cried for his dad, but most of all, he cried for his little brother. His eyes met the blade that had taken his brother from him and a thought crossed his broken mind.

Cas appeared a few feet away from the brothers, praying he wasn't too late. The other angel's did not want to help him save his friend, as they blamed them for Metatron almost casting them out of heaven. 

He stopped when he realized that both of the brothers were still. Dean was strewn across Sam's chest, and Sam's eyes were peacefully closed, as if time itself had stopped.

Cas realized that he was too late for Sam, and liquid hot guilt coursed through his veins. 

"Dean…?" The Seraph asked quietly. 

There was no response, so Cas stepped closer to his human friends. He went to pick up Dean, as he thought he had fallen asleep, when he realized how cold and stiff the older Winchester was. He examined Dean some more, and found the same blade that had been embedded in Sam's neck sticking out of his chest. The angel let out a choked son and he knew his only family was gone. 

Castiel gave the brothers a hunter's funeral, silent tears ran down his tired face. He spread out his ebony wings and in one strong push he was off the ground, his mind set on one thing. 

Cas watched from afar as the family sat at a table, enjoying a meal of burgers and pie. He noticed that Dean keep looking at an empty chair, as if expecting someone to magically appear into it. 

The atmosphere of the building was warm and homey, but Dean felt as if something was missing. He looked to the chair to his left and scowled as he realized someone was missing. After all, Mom was here, So was Dad. Sam was telling a story that their Dad seemed to be very interested in, it was most likely a hunt they had been on. 

Dean caught himself looking outside the window, and he gasped as he saw the shadow of a wing display itself on the snow outside.  
He quickly jumped out of his chair, startling his family before crashing out of the door, hoping to find the one person who was missing.

The angel was deep in thought when a voice Cas had never expected to hear again startled him.

"Cas! What are you doing outside?"

Cas looked up, and caught the emerald eyes of the one and only Dean Winchester.

"How...How can you see me, Dean?" Cas questioned, no one should be able to see angels in their heaven, and that included the Winchesters. 

"What do you mean, 'How can I see you?'... you know what? never mind, just get inside before you freeze your wings off!" Dean grabbed the sleeve of Castiel's trenchcoat and pulled him into a hug, and then brought him inside, where a shocked Sam got out of his seat and hugged him. 

"Why didn't you visit sooner, Cas? We've missed you!" Sam puzzled.

"I thought, well, I thought you would not want to see me again, as I didn't get to you in time." 

"Dude, what do you mean, 'Get to us in time?' and why would we hate you?" Dean asked, frustration laced his features and Cas took a step back. 

A realization dawned on Cas, and he hoped it wasn't true. But he had to ask, just to make sure. 

"Dean, Sam...You know you both died...right?" 

The glass Sam had been holding fell, and shattered on the ground.


End file.
